


The Despair of The Wiz’s Daughter

by harriyanna



Series: What Goes on at Auradon Prep? [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Being Lost, Cheerleaders, Crying, F/M, Fake Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love Triangles, Prison, Protective Jay (Disney), The Proud Family - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriyanna/pseuds/harriyanna
Summary: She knew her father wasn’t a good person, but she loved him anyway. All it took was his arrest for her to truly hate him for who he is.Everyone, including her closest peers ditch her and it feels as if she has to start a new life all over again.Want to see if someone truly cares about you? Have your dad scam everyone out of there money and see what happens.
Relationships: Jay/Original Female Character(s)
Series: What Goes on at Auradon Prep? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928545
Kudos: 3





	1. Second Nature

"Wemberly-Elena Kelly, please report to the counseling center," I heard the voice over the intercom say. As I closed my textbook and packed my things, I couldn't help but notice that all eyes were on me. "Get back to work," our teacher said as she noticed what was going on. She wrote me a hall pass and I made my way to the first level floor at Auradon Prep.

The secretary walked me into the group therapy room, and when I got in there it was the entire cheer team sitting in a circle.

I know what's happening.

"Winnie," Jane, the head cheerleader, said and walked towards me as the school's counselor sat in the back to make sure nothing got out of hand. "Yes," I said nervously. "Take a seat Winnie," the counselor gestured to me to sit in the chair in the center of the circle. This hasn't even begun yet and I'm already humiliated.

I got in the middle as the girls and boys all glared at me. "I'll go ahead and start," Jane came and pulled her car in front of me so I couldn't ignore her. "This past month has been very tense with the team. Tourney season ended not too long again and basketball has only been going on for two weeks. We all took a vote, and we decided that it would be best if you were no longer a cheerleader," Jane uttered as she gave me the evil eye.

Everyone else took their turn, telling me why they believe I need to go. Ruby, Rapunzel and Eugene's daughter, accused me of stealing her snacks out of her practice bag. Ariana Rose made fake evidence of me sexting the tourney players; which is false because I've never taken a nude in my life. Clay, Clayton's son, and Desiree, Captain Sao Feng's daughter, lied saying I spread rumors about the two of them hooking up. Now I at least thought they would be on my side, they're villain kids.

Then it came down to the last person, Temara, who is on both the cheer and dance team; the daughter of Tiana and Naveen, and my best friend. "I just, I just don't trust you anymore," she said. "Oh come on Temara, not you too?' I rhetorically asked her on the verge of tears but I held them back because I refused to break in front of Jane. "No Wemberly-Elena," she started. Temara never calls me by real name. She's really doing this. "Everytime I'm around you I feel like I have to keep an extra eye on my things now. You're out," she finished. "Um, that's for me to say," Jane snapped at her. "Anyways, you heard her. You need to have your locker cleaned out by today."

"Fine, whatever," I got out the chair and grabbed my bag as quickly as I could. "Wait," Jane said, causing me to turn around. "You have to turn in your jacket and scrunchie, now," she finished with her hand out as everyone backed her up. I took the scrunchie out my marley twists and followed with the jacket as the cold ac hit my bare arms. I gave them to her and ran out to the bathroom and stayed in there until the school day was over. I texted my boyfriend over and over again, but got no response from him, so I felt lonelier than ever.

Two hours later, the day ended. I waited under the bleachers with a trash bag for my things until the cheerleaders were out of the locker room before I cleaned everything out. "So, I see someone else is hiding too," I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw one of the tourney guys sitting on the floor playing games on his phone. He's the star of the tourney actually, one of the villain kids; I know he's Jafar's son, but his name isn't coming to me. "Yeah, it's been a day. I really don't wanna show my face," I replied. "I heard what happened, I completely understand," he said and turned his phone screen off. "Everyone knows."

Knowing that Jane was involved, of course it's out to the public. "What are you doing under here anyway?" I questioned him to take the focus off me for a second. "I didn't feel like running laps before fencing practice, so I lied and told the coach I had to go to tutoring," he responded with a grin. "Anyway, Wemberly-Elena, isn't that your name?" he asked in return. "Just Winnie. My full name is too much to say," I replied. "Gotcha, Winnie it is," he said.

The girls all walked out the locker room together and headed outside to the field for practice. "Hey, what's your name? I see you all the time, but I never got your name," I said and took a few steps closer to him as he stood up. "Jayden, but just call me Jay," he said and dusted his pants off. "Well, Jay, do you think you could help me clean my locker out?" I asked him. "Well, you did have a horrible day," he began and I shot him a glare. "I'm joking, of course I'll help you," he said and the two of us went inside.


	2. No, No, No

One month ago, my father, Wizard Kelly, was sentenced to twenty years in prison for fraud. For the past ten years he had been scamming the people of Auradon out of their money. Ever since I was little our family had been rich, because of my father being a basketball player in the NBA. He became a business man when he retired when I was seven. Everyone loved him, my classmates did because of the parties he let me throw, the staff was very fond of him because of how much money he donated to the school, and my mother just loved him, she was the only person who believed in him when he pursued his career as a professional basketball player.

Dad always gave me whatever I wanted. He loved spoiling the three people he loved the most, me, my mom, and my brother. I always had my suspicions on how dad's net worth grew so fast but it wasn't any of my concern. Then I got the answers this past summer.

Things have been pretty hostile with me and my roommate Melody, as she's been sleeping in Ruby's dorm since the summertime when dad was arrested. We've been roommates for almost three years, since we were freshmen. We've gotten along perfectly, but when my dad's business went to national news, she avoided me at all cost.

The team said they wouldn't leave my side. But the moment it was revealed that he was officially going to prison, everyone pushed me away, except Temara. But that all changed in a matter of two days when they planned for me to get kicked out.

It isn't much better at home. Sure, we live in a luxury mansion, which has plenty of maids, butlers, cooks, personal trainers, and entertainment for days. But it feels so strange with dad not in it. Mama isn't the same, as she's just been stressed baking everyday since he's been away and my younger brother by one year, Little Wiz hasn't been himself. As we both like to flip back and forth staying on campus and at home, I've been hearing from multiple people that he's been hanging out with James P. Sullivan High School students on the weekends. He's been coming home drunk. I always cover for him, as mama already has a lot to deal with and I don't want her to have to worry about something else. But he's been doing this every weekend and I don't know how much longer I can keep watching his back.

The next day at school after my dismemberment, I went outside behind the gym to have lunch by myself since everyone was being so mean to me and the cheerleaders no longer had my back. Neither did the tourney guys, but I shouldn't have expected much from them in the first place. I spotted Jay hanging out with all his villain friends, but I wasn't sure how they would treat me so I didn't even bother.

As I'm just listening to a podcast on my phone, I noticed a few cars with a bunch of kids getting into them. I thought nothing of it because Auradon Prep students skip school at the time, the teens at this school are not as good as everyone thinks they are; then I saw my brother's hat he wears everyday, and spotted his two best friends, Sticky and Omar, with him. Ok I can put up with Little Wiz acting up on the weekends, but now he's skipping school? With the James P. Sullivan kids? I was already scared for him now I'm terrified.

I usually stay on campus on wednesdays because that's the day I have the most homework, but my brother is more important to me right now. I drove home as quickly as I could, greeted my mama, then dashed to Little Wiz's room to snoop. I didn't see anything different, the same messy giant bedroom as usually. I spotted his swim bag on the floor in his bathroom with plastic grocery store bags in it. Now I know something's up. We never go to the grocery store, if we wanted something mama would just send the driver to get it for us. I opened the grocery bag, as it had individual plastic baggies inside of it with strange labels on them. I grabbed the one with the letter c on it, assuming it was cocaine. I went from being scared, to furious. Little Wiz is doing drugs now?

Focusing was the last thing I could do. He didn't come home for another hour and it felt like five.

As soon as he went to his bedroom and ran down the hall and knocked on his door. He swung open slowly. "Yes?" he questioned.

"Little Wiz, what is this?" I asked him as I held up the bag of white powder. "Why are you going through my stuff?" he questioned me and snatched the bag out my hands. "Because I saw you and your friends skipping class with those James P. Sullivan High School kids. You know those guys are no good," I said to him. "You don't know them, so just shut up and stay out of my business," he finished and slammed the door in my face.


	3. Where'd You Go

My boyfriend, Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine, has been avoiding me all week. He's been ignoring all my texts, declining my calls, and walking the other way when he sees me in the halls. That's not how you treat your girlfriend of a year and a half buddy.

My family adored Aziz, dad even gave him his blessing to continue dating me. He'd always come over to make music with my brother and his friends. He'd help mama out with her baking business when he could. My only issue with him is that, He is best friends with Jordan, who isn't the nicest to me; I forced myself not to care because he promised that nothing was happening between them. Other than that, our relationship was perfect. While he wasn't my first kiss, or my first boyfriend, he was my first love.

All he did was comfort me over the summer, where some days I was too sad to get out of bed, he helped me. But right when I needed him the most, he ditched me.

After school on thursday, I marched up to him in the parking lot to know what exactly was going on. Then he dumped me, right in front of his friends. I asked him kindly to speak in private, and he refused. We were already broken up anyway, he made it clear he didn't want me anymore and I could've saved myself the embarrassment.

I drove home in with tears streaming down my face. Usually to calm myself down and relax, I'd just go for a swim in our pool; yeah let's do that. I put on my favorite purple one piece swimsuit and grab my pool bag and head to the back.

And I couldn't even do that, because my brother and his friends were in the pool area drinking hard lemonade. I refuse to let him do this to himself.

"Where did you get that!" I shouted at him as the three of them stopped laughing and turned to me. "Shut up and mind your business Winnie," Little Wiz said as Sticky and Omar chuckled. "Have you been in the liquor cabinet? No, no, I can't let you do this. I'm telling mama," and said and grabbed the bottle but he wouldn't let go. Little Wiz yanked the bottle out my hand. "Dad's not here, so I'm the man of the house now. And I can do what I want," he uttered. "Just because he's i-"

Smack. He struck me in the face with the cold bottle in hand. "I'm sick of you always telling me what to do," he said and threw the bottle on the ground, causing it to shatter. "Hey man, chilling out," Sticky said, taking a step back. "No, she invaded my privacy and she's gonna pay," he said and punched me in the nose causing me to bleed. I couldn't hit my little brother back, as much as I wanted to. I couldn't bring myself to do it as he jumped on top of me pulling my hair and punching my face as Omar and Sticky did what they could to try to stop him. When he ceased, everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital, with my mama by my side. I began to panic right away because I was horrified by my brother at the moment because all I could remember before being here was him beating me. "It's ok," mama said as she held onto my hand. "He isn't here, he's with the police, in juvie," she continued. "No, he can't be with the cops, why is he with them?" I asked. "Sticky and Omar called nine one-one for the ambulance, and when they arrived and told them who did this to you they called the cops. Don't worry I'll get him out. But he's staying in there for a few days," she said. "Mama, we can't leave him in there, who knows what they'll do to him!" I exclaimed. "Winnie. He hurt you. I know you love your brother but now is not the time to be concerned about him. Let's focus on you."

Mama called the school to inform them that I wouldn't be able to attend friday because of the incident. Turns out everything is ok, I passed out because I was so depressed about losing everything this week, I hadn't eaten in almost two days; Little Wiz's attack took the energy I had left in me. I just had a bruised nose and had to get a few stitches on the side of my head. The two of us removed the twists from my head cause it was very visible that they were there and I didn't want my classmates to see them.

Mama took me to the hair salon to try and fix the problem. He only ripped out my twist on my edges on the left side of my head, so it wasn't that difficult for the hairdresser to hide. It's best if I wear my hair pressed for a while, until that patch grows back. She used a bit of magic to help it grow back within three weeks.

We decided it was best that I'd just stay on campus full time now. I eventually told her about Aziz and the cheerleaders, but we didn't want to take the risk of Little Wiz hurting me again. She helped me pack my bags, and agreed that she'll pick me up to have mother daughter bonding once a week so she can still see me. We talked with the chefs and drivers so they know now to bring me groceries and meals weekly. Mama wasn't getting him out of Juvie until I was out of the house for good. She wasn't taking him out of Auradon Prep, but she made it known to the school board he needs to stay away from me.

I gave my mom one last hug and said goodbye to the home I lived in all my life. I texted Melody right before to let her know I will be living with her permanently. Ten minutes later I was unloading everything and taking it up to my dorm.

"So, you're gonna be here all the time now?" Melody asked me as she and her friends stared at me as I put my clothes away. "Yep," I said without looking up at them. "And why is your nose bruised?" she queried. "I was just bad in an accident in my boxing class, no big deal," I said and opened my next bag. "May I ask why?" she questioned me rudely. "Well, I've just lived in that house all my life, and it's different without my dad. I feel more comfortable being away from home for a bit. Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as I'm finished."

"Good," Jordan said as the rest of them snickered. "Well, just know to stay in your room and your bathroom. The living room is mine since I have guests over often and we need to create a schedule for the kitchen area, because if you steal anything that's mine I'm reporting you, asap," Melody said and her friends stood around me to try to intimidate me. "Ok, got it."

I got out of there as fast as I could. I heard there was a fencing meet in the gym today and everyone knows the school's library is full of horny teenagers on the weekends, so it's best to stay away from that spot. I made my way into the gym, which had a moderate size crowd as they quietly watched the events happening on the floor. Recognizing that the students were separated by school, and the Auradon Prep section was divided between the villain kids, and Auradon kids. I'm sitting with the vks.  
"Um, hi, is it ok if I sit right here?" I asked the guy with long hair tied back with a bandana. "Sure, go ahead," he smiled and allowed me to sit as everyone continued to watch the match.

After two minutes, Auradon won the round as our side of the gym cheered. The player took his helmet off and it was revealed to Jay. So he's good at tourney and fencing I see. He came over to where the villain kids and I were as everyone congratulated him. We made quick eye contact with each other, which resulted in him taking a seat next to me. "Never seen you at a meet before," He said as he drank his sports drink. "Well, there's a first time for everything," I forced a smile.


End file.
